User talk:Ornament gal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 7072 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (Talk) 04:00, December 11, 2009 Backs of Envelopes Hi there, Regarding pictures of the backs of envelopes, there are differing opinions (for various reasons including potential infringement on the newer ones, etc.). I usually don't add them, or even scan them unless requested by a buyer... But in general, anything that is a picture can be added like any other picture on the wiki, no difference - I think it accepts .pdfs... Cheers, tarna 00:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Inserting Photos Hello Nancy, First - a deep breath. Then - I don't think you are doing anything wrong. I have trouble myself editing in visual mode, which is why I always click on the "Source" button on the top right when editing, then make sure the cursor is at the top left for inserting photos. There are, unfortunately, two different templates for inputting patterns. One is accessed through the left-hand column and named "Create a new article". That one has recently been modified by wiki staff to supposedly make it easier. It has a wizard type interface, and I, personally, never use that one... Maybe this would work for you, though. The other template is in the body of the main page, under "Add a Pattern", right under the giant ad, and above the Pattern Vendors Gallery. That is the old, less fancy template (my personal preference). When it comes to formatting the picture, try it in Source mode. Take a look at my edits, I usually insert a straight bar = | and the desired pixel width, e.g. 450px after the file name within the double square brackets. Sorry if this sounds confusing, but if I type the whole thing here, it will just show up as a picture... May I just mention that after 2 1/2 years of editing here, I still feel like a rookie sometimes :) Let me know if there is anything else I can help with (or where I could explain better). Best wishes, Birgit tarna 06:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) New template Hi Nancy, I "forwarded" your input to JeskaD, a wikia staff member who is doing the template changes. Cheers, B tarna 19:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wrong pattern name Hi Nancy, I merged your entry (vendor link) with the already existing Simplicity 7675. No worries. Cheers, --tarna 18:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Nancy, Just a quick note. I have noticed that more and more patterns from the late 80s are getting added (and no, it's not just you). Vintage is a spongy term when it comes to definition, but for the wiki we have defined it as 25 years old or older, which currently includes patterns to 1985. We are not going out of our way to delete the late 80s additions, but let's try to stay within the defined timeframes, if possible. Best regards, tarna 01:47, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, The search is flaky sometimes, and there is apparently nothing to be done about it (I suspect it gets cached and has to catch up sometimes.). If you want to find a particular pattern, sometimes all you can do is type in the whole name, then the whole name - space - letter, etc.. As for images not showing up, that is also intermittent, and will usually fix itself after a while. The page that describes what to add is here - with "Tips for Creating a Pattern" containing the time-frame: Vintage Sewing Patterns About Hope this helps, tarna 02:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Regarding changing that line - I agree it is a bit problematic to say 80s, when right now we mean early to mid 1980s. The general idea, I think, was to keep it generic so that it would not have to be changed all the time. I'll take another look at it. Best regards, tarna 07:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Trouble? Hiya, Saw your tweet about having trouble with the wiki. Can you describe in more detail what is happening when you try to access the wiki? Have you tried using other browsers on your computer? The "Add Page" button on the Main Page seems to be working (you can also access the Add Page functionality by going directly to the Special:CreatePage) Also, if it turns out you've found a bug with the new look, please send a message to Special:Contact with all of the information so they can get it fixed. - JeskaD 17:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC)